Snow and Its Effects
by Bhel-Elryss
Summary: With all the snow, Marcia gets to know Kieran a little better, and runs into her old commander. Giftfic for KishoKisho


The snow falling from the sky fell steadily, gusts of wind driving flakes into the eyes of the marching army. As they moved ever more northward, winter made itself known in freezing winds howling down the mountainsides, frost on the inside of tents, and bitterly cold fingers. Pushing through the latest storm had caused the aerial units to be grounded, slowing the army down a little.

Mumbling to himself outside his tent, Kieran slowly accumulated snow atop his armor's shoulder pads. "Oscar must rejoin the brotherhood. But how to convince him that service to Crimea is truly the most noble of callings? Perhaps through a show of knightly precision, due to the mercenary love of power over precision, would be best.

"Oh, but how to best prepare myself? Even in his depleted state he occasionally outperforms me! Surely there is a way?" In a particularly impassioned gesture Kieran knocked into a tent, causing the snow built up on the roof to slide off. At the sight of a pegasus being led across camp by one of Tanith's soldiers, Kieran brushed off his armor, "Ho ho, I would love a chance to train with a pegasus knight. It could only increase my already might skills…Oh, here comes one now! Marcia!"

With an angry frown and covered in snow, Marcia stomped around the corner, only to be pounced upon by an enthused cavalier. "Huh?"

Brushing off some snow that remained on Marcia's head, Kieran smiled charmingly at her, "Ahem! Err…I would like to have the pleasure of…Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name – "

"Oh, I already know your name. Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran. Did I get that right?" She paused to let out an angry snort, but was kept from speaking again by the now perplexed Kieran.

Stepping away from Marcia, Kieran glanced at her with a pensive expression. "How did you know my name? Not to mention my post…maybe it was the fame I won during our last battle? No, I was only semi-glorious…or perhaps I have injured you and yours with a past transgression? Are you here to revenge yourself upon me?!"

"Noooo, not unless you were the cheese-brain who dumped snow on me." She said, and crossed her arms as she stared accusingly at him.

"Oh ho, then tales of my valor must have spread to other countries! Perhaps you know of the time I slew the Giant Spider of…Nah…that's pushing it. But it is possible…Let's see…It's also possible that…" Lost in memories of adventure, Kieran's voice trailed off into nothing.

Growing impatient, Marcia tangled a hand in her short hair, "Hey! Meathead!" Kieran looked at her, blinking out of surprise. "We all know your name. You announce yourself every time we fight. 'I am Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran! See me and tremble!'" Marcia punctuated her sentence by throwing out her arms with her hands reaching for the sky, as she'd seen Kieran do atop his horse before battle.

Kieran chuckled, and weakly admitted, "Hmm. Well, that explains it..."

Sighing, Marcia waved a hand, "So. How can I help you?" The cavalier blinked at her, utterly confused. "Didn't you want to ask me something?" She asked, growing frustrated again.

"Oh, that's right. Er...Hm? What did I want to ask you? Blast! Was it…No, that's not it…" Kieran turned from Marcia; hand on his chin, "Could it have been…no, that's something else entirely…"

"Riiiight. Well, you come find me whenever you remember...Sheesh! I think this guy's helmet is on too tight..." Completely perplexed by his strange behavior, Marcia headed to the mess tent. Sliding into a seat by Rolf and Gatrie, the little munchkin with the tenacity to practice past pain and his fierce knight friend , Marcia happily indulged in the bright atmosphere.

At least, until Deputy Commander Tanith tapped her on the shoulder, "Marcia, it's been a while."

"Aw, chestnuts…"

* * *

**Secret Santa for KishoKisho, who has professed favoritism towards Marcia. I tried to get all her supports mentioned here, because if you're anything like me Kisho, you run through as many supports as possible all at once. I figured that right before the snowy Crimea Marches chapter was just the right situation. I hope you lked it! And Merry Christmas~**


End file.
